pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Latias (PT)
Latias is a Pokémon befriended by Ian and eventually caught by him. She is the first Pokémon he obtained in the Orre region, and his thirty seventh overall. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Wynaut, Latias and Latios appeared as a silhouette, disguised by their abilities to refract light. They came to warn Ian of the coming catastrophe, and that they need him to be ready. In Vs. Altaria and Shelgon, Latias and Latios reveal themselves to Ian for the first time, there to recruit his help. Latias is very happy to see Ian again, and talks similarly to a young child. They take Ian to the Sky Pillar, dropping him off at the base so he could show he was worthy to control Rayquaza. They meet him at the top, Latias saying that he knew he could do it. In Vs. Groudon and Kyogre, Latias and Latios support Ian and Rayquaza as they take on Groudon and Kyogre. She is disappointed that Ian isn't riding on her back, but accepts it. Her Safeguard was indispensable, it allowing Rayquaza to use Outrage with no side effects. She and Latios left Ian after the battle ended. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Battle Pyramid 3, Latias and Latios are called upon by Ian who used the Eon Flute. Latias participated in a Rotation Battle against Brandon. She primarily battled Regirock, her Whirlpool doing super effective damage. When Brandon swapped in Registeel, she was recalled, but later finished Regirock off. She is then defeated by Regice. In Collecting the Regis, Latias and Latios used their abilities to refract light to hide Brendan and Max. Latias is lured off by Shadow's Parasect using Sweet Scent, as they get stuck in battle by Gengar's Mean Look. The team defeat both Parasect and Gengar, allowing them to escape. Latias flies off with Latios to battle Lawrence's Zapdos to protect Ian, but this was a trap with electrical ring cages trying to cage them. They fight to avoid these. Upon Ian's group taking the advantage, Latias and Latios leave. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Dialga and Palkia, Latias and Latios are called upon by Ian because they need a ride to Mt. Coronet. They get them there in time to stop Team Galactic, and she assists in destroying the Red Chain on Dialga and Palkia. In Vs. Dragonite, Latias and Latios take the group to the peak of Mt. Coronet to obtain the Berlitz Family Brooch. In Vs. Kay, Latias and Latios flew the group to Wilma's cabin on Route 210. Ian rode Latias, as they dived through a Draco Meteor in the sky. She then teamed up with Latios to battle Kay's Drogon and Viserion. Latias used her attacks to attack and help support Latios, and they were on the defensive for most of the time. Latias was the first to use Draco Meteor in the battle, but it was broken by Viserion's Boomburst. Latias defended against their attacks while Latios defeated their opponents. In Vs. Stantler and Machamp, Latias and Latios dropped the group off at Daybreak Town. They left afterwards. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Snagem, Latias and Latios answered Ian's call from the Eon Flute to help battle a Shadow Lugia. However, they were easily overpowered and defeated in a single blow. Ian tries to capture both of them to protect them from Team Snagem, and manages to capture Latias. In Vs. Sunflora, Latias appears crying over the kidnapping of Latios. Ian works to calm her down. In Vs. Shadow Hariyama, Latias teams up with Rotom to battle Divel's Psyduck and Shadow Quagsire. Latias struggles to resist Quagsire's shadow attacks, but eventually defeats it with Draco Meteor, allowing Ian to snag it. In Vs. Blissey and Crobat, Latias flies Ian to Mt. Battle. He uses her again to fly around the remaining Cipher Peons to take on Gorigan. Gorigan uses Shadow Onix, which shoots up and strikes Latias hard, injuring her and causing her and Ian to fall. In Vs. Shadow Onix, she is returned, being too injured from the attack to continue. In Vs. Shadow Claydol, Ian rode Latias to battle a Shadow Claydol roaming the desert. Latias was unable to land a distance attack, creating smoke screens using the sand to get in close. She was going to take the win, when she's ambushed by a Krookodile's Crunch, being injured and falling. She fires a Draco Meteor at Claydol which drops down on them, with the result unknown. In Vs. Evice, Ian uses Latias with Lucario against Evice's Shadow Garchomp and Tyranitar. She battles Garchomp primarily, and is swapped out. She comes back out when she senses Latios, now a Shadow Pokémon under Mr. Verich's command. She flies up after him, but is struck down by a Shadow Meteor, being greatly injured in the process. In Vs. Shadow Altaria, Latias convinces Ian to summon Rayquaza. She then convinces Rayquaza to help them. In Vs. Greevil 1, Latias and Claydol battle Greevil's Latios and Victini. Latias battles Latios, but with her previous injuries and weakness to Shadow attacks, she is wounded quickly. She learns Healing Wish to sacrifice herself to heal Rayquaza. In Vs. Ralts,'' ''Latias is released back into the wild with Latios and Rayquaza. She nuzzles up to Ian before going. Pokémon Tales: N In Shadow of Oblivia, Latias was summoned by Silver, Rui and Smeargle via a Guardian Sign. She takes the two to the Sky Fortress, then joins Ian, Dakota and Latios in battling Shadow and his Dragonite and Gyarados. Latias takes heavy damage from the battle, especially after Gyarados strikes her with Brutal Swing during a downpour of Draco Meteor. When Sky Fortress falls from the sky, she helped carry Dawn's Ampharos and tried to slow the fortress' fall. She then carried Ian to the ocean so they could finally stop the fortress. She left with Latios when the event was over. Known Moves ARPS In The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 2, Latias was summoned by Ian with the Eon Flute. She is used to battle against Dakota's Latios. Despite being siblings, the two Pokémon give it their all, the battle ending in a draw. Known Moves Trivia * Latias acts like a young child, while Latios acts older and more mature. * Latias knows Whirlpool, despite only being able to learn the move in the Gen IV Johto games. It is possible to get it with Whirlpool in Gen VI by trading it to a Sinnoh based game then transferring it. * Latias is the first Legendary Pokémon to be owned by a main character in the main franchise. She would be the second if counting spin off series and if Phione is considered a Legendary Pokémon. * Latias is the first Pokémon Ian has kept with him for the entirety of a series that he releases into the wild. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:ARPS